1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to locking assemblies for ropes, straps and the like and, more particularly, is concerned with a self-locking strap mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A varied assortment of locking assemblies have been proposed over the years for securing filaments such as ropes, cords and various types of strapping material over sailing and camping equipment and the like, as well as for such areas of use as clotheslines, laundry bags, clothing hoods, and so on. Representative examples of such assemblies are discloses in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Mindt (3,524,229), Higgins (3,644,966), Farrow (3,806,996) and Reinwall, Jr. (3,897,161).
Each of these locking assemblies has features for gripping and releasing ropes and other filaments for a variety of areas of use. The Farrow and Reinwall, Jr. assemblies are each rather complicated in design and construction and thus fairly costly to manufacture. The Mindt and Higgins assemblies, although simple in design and construction, are essentially designed for limited types of use. The Mindt assembly is utilized basically for maintaining a rope about an object without tying any knots therein. The Higgins assembly is utilized basically as a clamping device for securing mooring lines, tent stabilizing lines, clotheslines and the like to a base point.
None of the assemblies provide features for suspending objects such as greenhouse lamps or electric and air tools from a stationary point on a support structure, such as a ceiling. Additionally, none of the assemblies provide quick releasing and locking capabilities for efficient height adjustment of the suspended object.
Consequently, a need still exists for a self-locking strap mechanism of simple design and construction capable of inexpensive manufacture and ease in use by the average person.